knightsmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anubis, God of Death (6)
With his friends moving on with their lives, Anubis felt that he was being left behind. He had no clear goals in mind. With Sirius becoming king, he knew that he couldn't keep following Sirius his entire life. So, Anubis put out a formal resign from the First Order, and sought out Nyx in the Underworld (An underground civilization of Gods and demonic beings, located underneath Olympia). Upon finding her, he told her he'd listen to what she had to say. Nyx proceeded to tell him that she would make him a God of Death. He would rule over her Underworld, do whatever he likes, and he would have the upmost love and respect from his worshipers. Her one condition; destroy the First Order. Anubis was prepared to do anything she wanted. And so Nyx granted Anubis her Phantom energy, giving him the boost he needed to become a God. From this point forward, he was Anubis, God of Death and Ruler of the Underworld. A few days after, he set out to destroy his homeland. Even so, he felt no emotional ties to the people who never truly loved him. Living up to his title, he brought death wherever he went. He would feast upon the souls that escaped from the corpses. Making him stronger with every death. It wasn't long before Tema was sent after him. She tried talking sense into him, but there was nothing she could do. They had to fight it out. Tema would fight Anubis with everything she had, but he killed her anyway. Anubis absorbed her soul. It was a much more powerful soul than the rest, he only grew stronger. A furious Sirius joined the battlefield. He had seen Anubis kill Tema moments before. He was enraged. Anubis had never seen Sirius get angry. He wasn't the type to get mad. But on this day, Sirius' hair and eyes glowed bright blue with tears streaming down his face. He knew that he'd have to kill his best friend or the First Order would end. The battle between the legend Sirius and the God Anubis shook the planet. In a clash, Sirius asked Anubis why would he switch sides after all they've been through. He answered that Sirius didn't know what it was liked to be loved by no one. Sirius exclaimed that Anubis was too blind to notice that Tema loved him all this time. Even still, Anubis said it didn't matter anymore. He had already killed her, and he was already a God. No turning back. After a fight that lasted hours, the both of them were too exhausted and beaten to continue. A black portal then opened, Jasper would step out of it. He mentioned that if he wanted, he could finish the job and annihilate everyone in the country with ease, but Nyx insisted that it must be Anubis who does it. So he took Anubis with him back in the portal, which then closed, leaving Sirius in intense pain, more-so emotionally than physically. The very next day, a half-rested Sirius woke up. He told his son, Callux, and his wife Maria, to take as many people as they could to Arbok. The First Order was falling. He was going to the Underworld to try and slow down the process as much as possible. He warned them that they may never see him again. And with that he left for the Underworld, to settle things. Every low-level demon that stepped to Sirius was obliterated. He was heading straight for Anubis. In finding a healing Anubis, Nyx was also present. He found himself in a two against one situation versus two of the strongest Gods alive. But, as all heroes should, Sirius didn't look back. He gave this fight everything he could offer. He couldn't believe how overpowered Nyx was, it was like she was untouchable. Her spiritual essence seemed infinite. And along with Aunbis, the odds against Sirius were impossible. Still, he fought on, looking for just one opening, one chance, to change everything. Against Nyx's Stasis, it seemed impossible to reach her, but over time, he found a weakness. Stasis had a recharge time of five seconds. And the source of her ungodly abilities were her eyes. The Eyes of Nyx. Sirius began using a skill called Space-Skipping. Space-skipping allows a person to move behind space and reappear anywhere within a distance that their energy reserves allow them to. It's like making a wormhole between two points. With this skill he was faster than the both of them. When Nyx would activate Stasis, Sirius would space-skip to a point further away where he was untouched. Once he figured out her pattern, he made his move. He managed to get Anubis off of him for a split-second, he used space-skip to get to Nyx. He let off a Sirius Star attack '''(a bright blue ball of Sirius energy, it has the appearance of a star) to force her to activate Stasis. In that moment Sirius space-skipped again to get away. Once reappearing, Anubis charged him, a Stasis Orb lasts exactly 3 seconds, so he had 2 seconds to get back. After three seconds exactly, Sirius used the remainder of his spiritual essence to '''Hyper-Skip (A quicker space-skip) back to Nyx, catching her off-guard. He got there so fast she had no time to react, Sirius used this opportunity to take her eyes out of her head and crush them in his hands. Now Nyx couldn't see him, nor could she use her Stasis powers. Anubis sent a blistering blast of energy into Sirius, sending him far back. Anubis went to check on Nyx, while Sirius attempted to retreat. He began flying away, but Anubis chased him. Anubis still had energy left so he was faster. Sirius attempted to slow him down by knocking rocks all over the place. He made it outside, but not long after Anubis sent another shot of energy at him, burning his back. He no longer had the strength to fly away as Anubis walked towards him. The two exchanged words. Sirius' only regret was not realizing how pained his friend was, and not being able to help him. Anubis prepared to kill him. Sirius' last words were "Thank you for being my first friend." as he smiled. He died from his injuries before Anubis could kill him. "Thanks for being mine." Anubis said as he carried the corpse back to the Underworld.